Aftermath
by tangLaw
Summary: Sequel to Bits & Pieces of Tomorrow: Fuuko is alive. Tokiya is given another chance. But some things have change and it seems like it will not be the same as before...
1. Letting Go

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

* * *

**Aftermath Part 1: Letting Go**

"_Once you learn how to die, you learn how to live."_

He had never understood what she meant when she said it to him about three years ago…_until now._

Hanabishi Recca smiled wryly at the thought as he sat beside the hospital bed where his best friend, Kirisawa Fuuko is lying.

_You just have to go practical on me, don't you, Fuuko?_

He thought sourly, reaching out to touch her hand and gently caressing it.

It was taken from one of her favorite books, not that she has a huge collection of books and in all honesty, she hardly reads. Recca was actually shocked when he found out that she has a favorite and that she actually remembered lines from it. Anyway, the line was from the book _Tuesdays with Morrie_, and she had lived as an embodiment of it ever since.

She had showed more passion for life, which drove her to seek challenges that seemed insurmountable for most people.

Fuuko knew she won't win all the time, but still she persevered to win most.

That's why it's so hard to see her like this, unmoving as if frozen by time, lying immobile on the hospital bed. He had gotten used to seeing her running carefree, dancing with the wind.

_Accidents happen._

It's a fact.

But it's a fact that is hard to accept when it happens to someone you hold close at heart.

She's been in the hospital for a month already and hasn't woken up since.

_And there's a possibility that she will never--_

Recca immediately stopped his train of thought, not wanting to acknowledge it.

Besides, the doctor had assured them that there's a high probability that Fuuko will be able to recover because inspite of her severe injuries she's still alive.

_She has that strong will to live_.

So Recca forced a smile and gave Fuuko's hand a squeeze.

"Knowing you, Fuuko, you can do it." He murmured, offering a silent prayer to the gods that she can hear him. "So hurry up and wake up already."

He waited for a response, even a hitch from her breathing will do.

But all that met his ears are the sounds of the machines that are strapped all over Fuuko's body.

Recca sighed in disappointment, resting his forehead on the bed next to their joined hands.

Then the door opened, which made Recca look up.

A guy with pony-tailed silver black hair and icy blue eyes entered with a bouquet of flowers.

"Mikagami." Recca acknowledged with a nod.

Mikagami Tokiya nodded back as he approached the bed and placed the bouquet on the table beside the hospital bed.

"How is she?" He asked quietly.

"Still the same, but at least she's not having the occasional fevers anymore." Recca replied, watching Fuuko. Then he looked back up at Tokiya and noticed his weary expression. "Haven't gotten any sleep?"

Tokiya looked at him in mild surprise and snorted.

"Yes, been up all night studying for the entrance exam at Todai."

"When will it be?"

"A week from now."

"Maybe you should go home and take a nap first. I'll be here until Fuuko's father gets here anyway." Recca suggested.

"No, it's okay. I'd rather be here really." Tokiya answered quietly, looking rather distant.

Recca mentally shrugged and then stood up, letting go of Fuuko's hand. "I'll take a break then, if you don't mind, so could you please watch over her?"

"No need to ask." Tokiya assured, pulling up a chair for him to sit on.

Recca smiled his thanks and headed towards the door.

The whole gang has been taking turns watching over Fuuko.

They even had offered to stay for the night shift, but Fuuko's father and older brother kept insisting that they leave the night watch to both of them since the gang's always there when they're not around especially during mornings and afternoons.

But what really surprised Recca is the very presence of so-called ice prince, Tokiya.

He hardly showed concern to them except for Yanagi, which is why Recca hadn't expect that he'd be the first person he'd see in the hospital with Fuuko, not to mention, how distraught he had been that day when the accident had happen. To put it bluntly, Recca hadn't expected to see traces of tears on Tokiya's face.

But then again, the passed few months before the accident Yanagi had mentioned that there was something different with Tokiya, and even Fuuko.

He brushed the thought off since the chances were practically close to nothing since he was almost convinced that Tokiya was really a huge chunk of ice.

But when he saw Tokiya carrying a pint of Cookies 'n Cream ice cream, which suspiciously happens to be Fuuko's favorite flavor, and then going to the rooftop and giving it to Fuuko, he knew something was up.

He had asked Fuuko about it but she just laughed her head off, saying that she would be the last person Tokiya would confess feelings for.

But humor hardly reflected on Fuuko's face at that time.

Recca wasn't quite sure but it had seemed like she was in pain.

And although Fuuko is his best friend, it can be hard to decipher her thoughts sometimes because she's as good at hiding it as Tokiya, especially when she really doesn't want anyone to know. Plus she doesn't really like talking about emotional stuff like love.

Well, Tokiya, on the other hand, has always been difficult to talk to; much less figure out his thoughts so Recca decided that figuring out what's going on between them was a hopeless feat.

But now, he's almost sure that whatever friendship Tokiya and Fuuko have has somehow evolve into something else.

After Recca bought a cup of coffee at the vending machine, he headed back to Fuuko's hospital room and was surprised to see Tokiya sitting on one of the chairs outside.

"Why are you here? Did something happen?" Recca asked in panic.

"Calm down, Hanabishi." Tokiya replied calmly, without looking at Recca. "I just decided to sit here for a while. Fuuko's father and Yanagi are inside watching over her."

Recca absentmindedly nodded as he noticed that distant look on Tokiya's face again. He debated with himself whether he should ask Tokiya about it but then decided to just leave Tokiya alone to his thoughts and just sat down beside the ice prince.

Besides, he hardly thinks that Tokiya will tell him anything.

He offered the cup of coffee to Tokiya, but he politely declined.

Then, they sat there in silence.

After a while, Recca couldn't stand it anymore and finally spoke.

"Mikagami, do you like Fuuko?" He asked.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Tokiya slowly looked at him in surprise, which made him realize how direct his question had sounded.

"What do you mean?" Tokiya asked, looking away almost too quickly for his own liking.

"Don't pretend you didn't understand my question, Mikagami. But okay, I'll spell it out for you," Recca sighed in exasperation and staring intently at Tokiya, "Do you _like_ her like I like Yanagi?"

Tokiya looked at Recca and narrowed his eyes as if gauging any hint of jest on his face. When he found none, he looked away without saying anything.

Recca wondered if he had offended the guy, but then again, he could be just being his usual antisocial self.

He was just about to shrug it off when he heard Tokiya mumble something.

"What?" He asked, leaning closer towards Tokiya. "Why are mumbling there like an idiot—"

"I said '**yes**'—_I like her_." Tokiya repeated a little louder, shooting the flame caster with a glare. "Are you deaf?"

Recca was shocked at first at the unexpected confession, and then he smiled with satisfaction, throwing his empty cup in a nearby trash and placing his arms on the back of his head.

"Nope, heard you loud and clear." He beamed, quite smug that the ice block had confessed so easily. "Well, I'm glad. Better you than Domon."

Although Domon was also their friend and had been crushing over Fuuko for as long as he can remember, he knew from the start that he's not the one for Fuuko.

He's too weak, personality-wise, and would never be able to keep up with Fuuko's wit and strong stand.

Unlike Tokiya, who's also hardheaded most of the time, he knows how to handle Fuuko's temper.

But then Recca's protectiveness kicked in.

"Hey, look, Fuuko's my best friend, okay? If you ever hurt her—"

"I won't." _At least, not anymore._

Recca saw something flashed on Tokiya's face for a second before he looked passive again. Was it regret? Guilt? Pain?

He wasn't sure.

Before he was even able to ask Tokiya about it, the door to Fuuko's hospital room opened and Yanagi stepped outside, looking a bit flustered.

Recca stood up and walked towards her.

He gave her a questioning look to which she answered by giving a brief glance at Tokiya before pulling Recca out of earshot.

They talked in hushed tones for a few moments and then Recca left all of a sudden.

Yanagi slowly approached Tokiya, who was looking at her expectantly, and sat down beside him.

"Is everything all right?" He asked, worry filling his face.

"Yes, of course." Yanagi answered with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and then she changed the topic. "Tokiya-senpai, you'll be taking an entrance exam to Tokyo University, right?"

Tokiya looked at Yanagi, unsure of how to react by her obvious intent to change the subject.

But then he decided to just give a curt nod and answered, "Yes."

"What are you planning to take up?"

"I'm still debating between philosophy and political science."

"Ah, planning to take up law in the future?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, that's great. I can't wait to get into college as well."

"Have you decided on your course?"

"Yes. I've always wanted to be a teacher so I plan to take up education."

"Ah."

A pregnant pause took over for a few moments.

Then Yanagi placed a gentle hand on Tokiya's arm to get his full attention.

Brown eyes met icy blue eyes tentatively.

Yanagi noted the deep lines under Tokiya's eyes, signs of weariness, worry, and something else—perhaps, _tears?_ She felt her heart ached at the sight. He has always had that sense of confidence and stance about him that makes you think that there's nothing that could make him crumble. It used to be so hard to read his thoughts and emotions. But now he's like an open book and a completely different person who looks like he might break down at any wrong mention of Fuuko's condition.

"Tokiya-senpai," Yanagi said, her voice wavering a little. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it before finally saying, "Good luck on the exam."

Tokiya had a feeling that she was about to say something else and the thought caused his heart to throb with uncertainty and worry.

"What's going on, Yanagi?" He asked, his eyebrows crossing. "Is Fuuko okay?"

Yanagi smiled, but he could tell it was forced.

"Well, she still hasn't woken up but..." She trailed off.

He gave her a hesitant look before standing up and walking towards the room.

But before he could open the door, Recca came back with a doctor and a nurse.

"Mikagami, visiting hours are over so we better get going now." He said as the doctor and nurse went inside the room.

"Aren't we going to wait for what they have to say about Fuuko's condition?" Tokiya asked. "And Fuuko's father—"

"The doctor said they will take quite some time. You know, since they have all these machines they used to check on Fuuko." Recca said with a shrug. "So we just have to come back tomorrow. And well, that's Fuuko's old man we're talking about. Of course, he has to be there for his daughter."

Recca can be good at convincing people when he wants to but Tokiya looked anything but convinced.

"Come on, Mikagami, have mercy on me. Fuuko's going to kill me if she ever finds out that I'm letting you run around looking like a living corpse." Recca said jokingly with an exasperated sigh and grabbed Tokiya's arm, pulling him away from the door gently. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You look exactly like that. Man, do even know what sleep means?"

Tokiya shot him a glare, or at least he tried to, but he realized that he hasn't got much strength. He didn't really want to give in to the sea monkey's request because it's as good as saying that for once Recca's right but he couldn't betray the fact that he would very much like to take even a short nap just to regain some of his strength before he comes back to watch over Fuuko. So, finally, he relented.

With one last longing look on Fuuko's door, Tokiya pulled his arm from Recca's grasp and started to walk towards the exit with Recca and Yanagi trailing behind him.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Yanagi murmured softly to Recca, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Recca wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a gently squeeze.

"No." He answered with a sad smile. "But he has to be because if not, there's nothing much we can do."

Yanagi buried her face on Recca's shoulder as she cried silently while Recca tried to soothe her.

"Let's just pray that Fuuko will be okay."

"But is it right for us to agree to _that_?"

Recca grew quiet at Yanagi's question.

Then with a sigh, he whispered.

"It's for the best."

* * *

**A/N**: sigh Gee, that was hard. So what do you think guys? Leave me a review, 'k?

Anyway, I would like to thank the following people who have graciously left me reviews:

**wija-chan, clotiheart, yanagi-chyan, shenhui, carmela, larsha, alf05, loujane14, fuujin94, munlytAngel101, and lady lyris**

thank you so much for your reviews, guys. Your reviews are like the oil that fuels me, the machine--to write. lol

Hope you will like and support **Aftermath** as well. mwah!


	2. Reality Bites

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

* * *

**Aftermath Part 2 – Reality Bites**

It's been five months since the accident.

It's been five months since the day he decided to give his heart and had it crushed before he was able to do so.

Five months since he has been given another chance.

Five months since the chance has been taken away again.

Five months of restlessness and longing.

_Five months_.

It seemed so much longer than that.

Mikagami Tokiya's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he drove through the busy streets of Tokyo, going to the hospital where Fuuko is confined.

He hadn't seen her since she had recovered from her comatose five months ago, but during those five months, every second of his waking hour was filled with thoughts of that purple head girl. Even during his classes and at night as he lay down to sleep, she's all he can think about.

And his dreams, all have Kirisawa Fuuko in it.

He's been away since he had already started his first year in Tokyo University Faculty of Law.

But aside from that, and much to his frustration, Fuuko's doctor has recommended that he give her some room to recover first since the accident must have caused trauma and any reminder of events prior to that might trigger a negative effect on her. To make matters worst, even the gang had agreed that his presence is detrimental to Fuuko. Sakoshita Yanagi has even advised him to let Fuuko heal emotionally first.

Although he had finally admitted his feelings for Fuuko, she was still hurt by his words before the accident happened.

Nothing could have kept him away, if not for that.

Of course, as much as he would like to be with Fuuko, if his presence will bring more distress to her, he would much rather suffer.

Fuuko must come first, above anything else.

But of course, he still compromised.

He wasn't about to sit still and wait for Fuuko to eventually forgive without him doing anything. So he tried to do as much as he can, which was only to send flowers, teddy bears, and letters.

And although he wasn't expecting anything from Fuuko in response to his actions, he had still felt utter disappointment that he hadn't heard anything from her.

Even when he checks on her condition, he had to call Yanagi instead.

But it hardly gives him peace of mind.

He wanted to hear her voice and see her for himself that she is really well and recovering.

Tokiya sighed loudly as he parked his car at the hospital parking lot.

He got out, sighed again to calm his racing heart, and went inside the hospital, holding a bouquet of flowers.

But much to his annoyance, the nurse at the reception told him that Fuuko had been released from the hospital a month ago.

_Why didn't anyone inform me?_ He thought in annoyance as he flipped his cell phone and pressed the shortcut to Yanagi's number.

She's not answering, so he tried calling Hanabishi Recca but also got the same result.

He immediately drove to Fuuko's house and when he got there, her father answered the door.

He had a weird expression on his face when he saw Tokiya and informed him that Fuuko is in school, attending special classes for the summer in order to keep up with the subjects she had missed during her confinement.

Tokiya bowed and excused himself as he got in his car and drove again.

When he got there, the school grounds were deserted but he still decided to wait outside the school gate for Fuuko.

He felt butterflies in his stomach as he imagined what is to happen once he sees Fuuko.

He didn't exactly have a plan as to what he was going to say.

He had just wanted to hold her and never let go.

A few minutes had passed, which seemed like hours, and still he waited.

When he heard rustling of leaves, he turned towards the school gate and thought that time has stopped.

_It's her_.

His heart skipped a beat as he completely immersed himself to the wonderful sight that was nearing the school gate.

Her purple hair had grown long and pulled back in a messy ponytail.

Her emerald eyes are as bright as ever and her stance as confident as he remembered.

Looking at her now almost made him wonder if the accident has really taken place.

But he knew it did because it had left a deep mark in his heart, which could only be healed by that woman whose smile had always caused him to melt into a puddle of mush deep inside.

Their eyes met…it felt like an eternity…

…_and then Fuuko looked away as if she didn't see him_.

He was stunned beyond words as he saw from his side vision Fuuko casually walking pass him without as much as acknowledging his presence.

_Has she yet to forgive me?_

Tokiya wondered, finally turning to watch her back with perplexity mixed with dread.

He didn't know what to do, whether to run after her and confess or give her time to forgive him first before trying to discuss the matters.

He debated with himself for a while before finally deciding to follow her.

He had promised himself that he will never let another chance pass him by.

Five months are enough.

He couldn't stand to be away from her longer than that.

When he finally caught up with her, his blood boiled seeing her surrounded by a group of guys, some he recognized have had brawls with Fuuko before.

But something inside him smirked at the thought.

_Back to picking fights again? Expect Fuuko to miss that after being confined at the hospital for 4 months._

As he was on his way to help her, he watched in amazement as she threw punches swiftly, also expertly avoiding any attacks thrown her way.

_Nothing has changed._

When he got to where she is, he lent her a hand to knocking out those blasted idiots, who certainly never learned their lessons about messing with Fuuko.

It didn't take long for those idiots to realize that they absolutely have no way of winning against two skilled fighters. So they scurried away, screaming unintelligible words.

As Tokiya dusted off his clothes, Fuuko looked at him with slight disapproval.

"I didn't ask for your help." She said, placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

Tokiya smiled genuinely at her as he straightened up his pants and polo shirt.

"But I guess I still owe you thanks." Fuuko added before he could come up with an argument to her _accusation_.

"You're welcome." Tokiya replied as he picked up Fuuko's bag, which she had thrown carelessly when she fought, and handed it to her.

Fuuko took it gratefully and smiled.

"Hey, you were the one who was standing outside the school gate just moments ago, right?"

Tokiya crossed his eyebrows in bewilderment, wondering why she still ignored him if she had noticed him all along. And she certainly didn't look like she's holding any grudge against him.

"Yes, I was actually beginning to wonder if you had ignored me intentionally." He answered, almost sheepish.

Fuuko gave him a weird look before shrugging.

"Were you waiting for someone?"

Tokiya huffed and looked at her incredulously. "Isn't it obvious? I was waiting for you."

Fuuko took a step back and looked suspiciously at him. "_Me?_"

Tokiya stared at her in confusion.

He tried to detect any signs that she was joking but all he could see on her face is suspicion and disorientation.

"Fuuko—"

Fuuko soundlessly gasped and took a step back, staring at Tokiya with eyes wide in disbelief.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded.

"Wha--?" Tokiya couldn't finish.

He couldn't think straight as dread started to fill his gut.

_She--she doesn't recognize me…_?

He took a step forward but Fuuko retaliated by taking another step backward and slightly croaching to a defensive pose.

"_Don't—!_ Don't come any closer!" She whispered hoarsely.

Tokiya's face crumpled at her rejection, "Why?"

Confusion and worry filled Fuuko's eyes as her eyebrows crossed and slowly shook her head.

"_Because I don't know you_."

At that moment, _Tokiya's world stopped_.

* * *

**A/N: **Wahhhhhhh!!!!! Fuuko has amnesia, what's going to happen to our dear Michan now? Leave me a review so that I'll make it good, okay? By the way, this is sort of influenced by Tsubasa Chronicles, which I'm so loving right now. Wahhhhhhh!!!! Poor Syaoran! Anyway, reviews guys! Thanks so much!


	3. To Be Remembered

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

* * *

**Aftermath Part 3 – To Be Remembered**

There are times when Fuuko would get a distant look on her face.

Sometimes she looks like she's sleeping and dreaming with her eyes open.

Sometimes she's just like her old self, energetic and loud; Tokiya would get wistful.

There are also times when she'd forget where she is, who she's with, and what she was just doing even if only five minutes have passed.

But Tokiya would never get tired of reminding her, especially when Fuuko had become his top priority.

And for some reason, being with her gives him a new sense of purpose, and then it dawns on him that he couldn't ask for anything more than just to be with her.

It has been four months since he found out that she is suffering from traumatic amnesia due to her accident.

He also found out that nobody from the gang had the courage to inform him about Fuuko's condition. They had thought to buy some time for Fuuko to regain her memories first before letting him see her. But fate decided otherwise when he found her in the middle of a fight.

He had been furious, no,_ raving mad _at them.

Even Hanabishi Recca, the flame caster, had cringed at the sight.

If Sakoshita Yanagi hadn't bowed, touching her forehead on the tatami mat in his house, things might have gone ugly since he had already smashed most of his glassware and furniture.

He reluctantly forgave them.

Although they had meant well, he still couldn't get over the months he had wasted thinking that Fuuko was trying to recover from the emotional scars he had left since their last exchange and the fact that they had neglected his choice and opinion on the matter.

And to make matters worst, Fuuko couldn't even remember him at all.

It had been difficult to regain her trust but after much coaxing from Recca and Yanagi as well as his constant visits, she finally warmed up to him.

But she hardly showed any sign that she remembers anything about him.

Tokiya shook off the unwanted thoughts and just concentrated on Fuuko who's full of ardor today as she sat beside him on a bench at the park, chatting away about her misadventures with her special summer classes, which she needs in order to keep up with the rest of her classmates.

The accident has not only caused her to lose her memory, but have also damaged her capacity to retain information, which explains why she needs to take those classes. Technically they are for her cognitive rehabilitation.

After she has exhausted her stories, she turned to him and asked him about his day.

"My day's fairly okay. Not as exciting as yours though." Tokiya answered with a small smile as he offered her a pint of ice cream.

Fuuko squealed happily as she gratefully took the pint from Tokiya.

"You're the greatest." She gushed, taking a spoonful of the ice cream. "Cookies and Cream!"

"Your favorite."

"Really?"

Tokiya nodded with a smile as Fuuko smiled back and then concentrated on eating, offering Tokiya from time to time to which he always declines.

After a few quiet moments, Fuuko halted the spoon halfway to her mouth and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Tokiya-san," She started, unaware of how he inwardly cringed at the name she calls him.

He smiled encouragingly at her.

"I had a dream last night."

A look of wonder appeared on Tokiya's face.

"What was it about?"

Fuuko looked thoughtful for a while then she smiled.

"In my dream I was upset because I wrote a really good research paper but didn't get any reward. I was almost crying but someone came and comforted me."

Tokiya looked at her with surprise.

A sense of familiarity settled in his gut. He could almost replay the scene in his mind.

_Only it wasn't a dream_.

It happened.

"Did he give you anything?" He asked, hopeful that it could be a sign that she's regaining some of her memories of him.

Fuuko crossed her eyebrows, thinking, and then slowly shook her head.

"I don't remember. I'm not even sure if it was a guy or a girl."

Tokiya's heart constricted with pain and disappointment but before it could even show on his face, he looked away.

"All I remember is the feeling of happiness and this incredible warmth that sends my heart racing." Fuuko continued with a wistful look on her face.

Tokiya turned to look at her again.

Then he wished he hadn't.

The sight of her lively face, and even the mere awareness that she's sitting beside him so close, but him unable to reach out and hold her, is the greatest torture he has ever felt and known.

He willed himself to look away as his throat tightened with all his pent up feelings.

But it must have been still obvious because Fuuko reached out her warm hand and grasped Tokiya's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

He looked at her hand in surprise and found himself slowly looking at her and then be captivated by her deep green eyes.

"Tokiya-san," Fuuko reassured as a beautiful smile traced her lips. "Even if my mind doesn't remember, my heart does. I know my mind will eventually remember you. But until then, I have to rely on my heart. And now, my heart says that you are important to me. I believe you are."

Tokiya felt his breath hitch at her words.

Warmth filled him and slowly, he smiled.

_A smile that will only be meant for her_.

* * *

**Skit: **Starring Fuuko and Michan!!!!! 

Michan: (glares) How can you not know if it's a guy or a girl?????

Fuuko: (shrugs) Actually, I believe she's a girl.

Michan: (eyebrow twitches) And how did you come up with that conclusion?

Fuuko: (looking nonchalant) The other person has long hair! Even longer than Yanagi's. What kind of guy would let his hair grow that long?

Michan: (twitch, twitch)

Fuuko: (rubs her chin thoughtfully) Hmm, come to think of it, your hair is _that_ long.

Michan: (twitch, twitch)

Fuuko: _And it's the same color!_

Michan waited for what Fuuko has to say next but she kept quiet.

Michan: _So?_

Fuuko: Nah! It couldn't have been you.

Michan: (sweatdropped uncharacteristically) You're hopeless.

Then he turned to the author and strangled her because she has yet to make Fuuko remember him.

Will somebody please save the author? Because as much as I would like to have Michan's hand wrapped around me (but with no intent of killing me, of course) I have to be alive to write the rest of the story.

lol, please leave me a review, 'k?


	4. Forgiveness and Sincerity

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay, guys. I do hope you won't be disappointed with this. Honestly, I'm still experiencing hang-over from drought of fresh ideas to make the story more interesting. Well, without further ado, read on.

* * *

**Aftermath 4 - Forgiveness and Sincerity**

Kirisawa Fuuko's dreams are becoming more rampant these passed few days.

Even when she's wide awake, they are invading her consciousness and leaving her lost in reality and facing serious trouble for drifting to lala land most especially during class.

In addition to that, and much to her annoyance, her dreams leave her with jumble of feelings she couldn't quite understand, which makes her even more restless and inattentive.

For the first few months since her release from the hospital, the teachers have excused her for spacing out but she wasn't really known for paying attention in class and there's only so much that they can take. It wouldn't be surprising if they're already suspicious that she's doing it in purpose.

It can be depressing sometimes, to get into trouble without meaning to.

Fuuko has always been known for taking responsibility when she knows she's really at fault but to get into trouble because of her involuntary woolgathering is really quite bothersome.

She told her friends about it.

She also related to them her dreams and as it turns out they are not just ordinary dreams.

They are actually her memories and she recovers them through dreams.

That would have made her happy since it implies that she's finally reclaiming her memories.

But it can be unsettling sometimes, especially when she couldn't trace her dreams, and/or memories, together.

They're like pieces of puzzles that she needs to collect first and put piece by piece before she could see the whole picture and have her life back to normal.

It can be frustrating.

But then again, when she sees the joined effort of her family and friends, it makes it all worth it.

She sighed as she stood in silent contemplation at the rooftop of their school.

"Fuuko."

Fuuko turned to the sound of her name and saw Mikagami Tokiya standing just a few steps away from her.

She suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach at the sight of the handsome young man.

_How odd_, she thought, her eyebrows crossed, since she never get a reaction like that whenever she's with her other guy friends, Recca and Domon.

She shook off the weird feeling and looked teasingly at Tokiya.

"Hey, you're not a student of this school anymore. You're not supposed to be here."

Tokiya shrugged nonchalantly, "Nobody saw me."

Fuuko narrowed her eyes but smiled nonetheless, and then she turned her back on him.

"What are you doing here?" Tokiya asked, falling a step beside her and resting his eyes on the horizon.

Fuuko sighed before answering.

"I had a bad dream last night. I can't exactly remember what about. But I just knew it was bad because I was crying when I woke up and it felt like my heart was breaking." She said sadly.

Tokiya looked at her with a hint of concern.

Fuuko met his gaze and then shook her head. "It's nothing, just a silly little dream. In all honesty, I'm starting to get annoyed with myself because as far as I know, I'm not really the emotional type. But these dreams, or rather my memory flashes are becoming more frequent these passed few days and I have absolutely no control over them. It's very unsettling."

Tokiya nodded in understanding, not really knowing what to say or how to give comfort.

Although he didn't like to see Fuuko distressed, he couldn't also deny the fact that he wanted her to remember him as soon as possible and perhaps these memory flashes could work for his advantage.

"Anyway, for some weird reason, being here calms my heart and gives me some comfort." Fuuko added with a smile.

"_In school?_" Tokiya asked in disbelief and also with a hint of teasing. "That's a surprise."

Fuuko lightly slapped his arm with the back of her hand and glared at him.

"I'm talking about this rooftop, you idiot."

Any hint of teasing suddenly disappeared on Tokiya's face as bits and pieces of his own memory of the events that happened in that rooftop started filling his mind. But then one memory lingered longer than he would have like. In fact, he would have rather it be buried forever in the depths of his mind.

_And in hers as well_.

"I can't think of a logical reason really but maybe it's the closest I can get to the wind." Fuuko said thoughtfully. "Or perhaps most of my good memories of high school happened here."

"Some may be bad as well, you know." Tokiya commented quietly.

Fuuko turned to look at him in surprise but Tokiya didn't meet her gaze.

He couldn't.

He's afraid she might see his guilt. His regret.

Silence enveloped them.

After a few more moments, Fuuko finally spoke.

"Well, maybe the good overshadowed the bad."

"Still, the memory is there and it will be remembered one way or another. It's like a bitter reminder of the time that was wasted. Of the pain that was never intended to be inflicted upon someone cherished." Tokiya insisted, unconscious of his words.

"Do you have a specific incident in mind?" Fuuko asked, her eyebrows crossing in confusion.

Tokiya froze at her question.

_Yes_.

He mentally answered but Fuuko will not hear it from him.

They grew silent again.

Tokiya lost in his guilt and the bitter memories, which led to her accident, while Fuuko contemplated on his words and even more so on his odd behavior.

After a few moments, Fuuko broke the silence again.

"Sometimes we unintentionally hurt the people we love. It's an inevitable and unexplainable phenomenon." Fuuko said, turning to Tokiya and smiling. "But that's why we learn how to forgive."

Tokiya slowly turned to her and stared intensely at her emerald eyes.

His heart clenched at the depth of sincerity in her eyes.

Her green eyes that could speak volumes and now speak of her readiness to forgive.

_How can she be ready to forgive him when he cannot even forgive himself?_

But Tokiya decided he could still try and take what she is offering.

"Fuuko," Tokiya murmured with a silent sigh to calm his raging heart. "I'm sorry."

"Mmm…what? What for?" Fuuko asked in confusion, her eyebrows crossing.

_For hurting you in the past_, Tokiya wanted to say but he found that couldn't even if he tried.

His guilt choked him.

_Maybe it is better that she doesn't remember me at all_, he reasoned, his face involuntarily crumpling at the thought. He suddenly felt unworthy of her.

Worry filled Fuuko's face when his face looked troubled so she reached out her hand and gently touched his arm.

Tokiya snapped back to his senses when he felt a hand on his arm and when he looked up, his icy blue eyes met Fuuko's worried green eyes.

"I'm sorry." He involuntarily said again.

"Would you stop apologizing?" Fuuko asked, raising an eyebrow.

_I don't think I'll ever stop,_ Tokiya answered mentally.

"I don't even know what you are sorry for." Fuuko said with a pout.

_Perhaps it's better that you don't know_.

Tokiya mustered up a weak smile and looked down.

Fuuko sighed deeply.

"Okay, how about this, if I remember something bad I'll tell you, then you say 'sorry'. If I find it sincere enough, I'll forgive you." Fuuko suggested with a smile. "But if you're not sincere, I'll kick your ass. Got it?"

She made a motion with her fist to emphasize her point.

Tokiya smiled genuinely this time.

_Trust Fuuko to drive her point through violence_, he thought in amusement.

"Okay." He agreed, albeit hesitantly.

"Pinky swear?" Fuuko asked childishly, holding up her right pinky finger.

"Pinky swear." Tokiya confirmed, hooking his right pinky finger with hers.

Fuuko beamed.

Tokiya rolled his eyes at her childish antics then he looked at his watch.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Tokiya offered when he realized they have been there for almost an hour already.

Fuuko nodded, following him towards the door.

Then she stopped on her tracks.

"Tokiya," She called out.

Tokiya stopped and turned to look at her expectantly.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

Tokiya raised an eyebrow in silent askance.

"I know that this is highly unlikely, but if I cry again because of a bad memory and you're around, just give me a hug, okay?" Fuuko said with a smile. "A sincere hug so that I'll remember to forgive."

Tokiya raised his eyebrows and then slowly smiled at the implication of her words.

"Otherwise, you know the other condition." Fuuko said with a wink.

Tokiya smiled and pretended to reconsider, which made Fuuko narrow her eyes.

Then he slowly nodded.

Satisfied, Fuuko walked passed him.

Tokiya gazed wistfully at her retreating back for a while, and then finally followed her.

* * *

**Author's Rants:**

Don't kill me, okay? I barely escaped with my life with Michan. Good thing he walked Fuuko home, which buys me time to find a good hiding place. It's getting really hard to write down the part where Fuuko remembers everything. So if you guys have any suggestions, they will be greatly appreciated. But even just a few beautiful words would do so please leave me a review, okay?


	5. Past, Present, and Future

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

* * *

**Aftermath 5 – Past, Present, and Future**

_He is beautiful in his ninja suit._

_His long hair flapped against his back as the wind passed by, the light of the sun bouncing off it and causing a mesmerizing shine that almost blinded her eyes._

_He pulled out his sword and started a sinuous dance that left her heart beating fast._

_Then he stopped in front of her, an addictive smile tracing his tempting lips._

"_This is our destiny…Fuuko." He whispered against her ear, making her shiver._

"_My prince…" She whispered back, slowly wrapping her arms around his shoulders._

Fuuko was snapped back to her senses by the sudden sound that signals the end of a battle game together with a shout of victory from the big burly guy sitting beside her.

Then she remembered that two of her best friends came to their house and now they're playing Guilty Gear X in her PS2.

"You lose again, Fuuko." Domon announced smugly, stretching his big arms above his head.

Another guy with spiky black hair lying on the bed where the two are leaning on shook his head in disappointment.

"It was already bad that you were losing against Ganko, who's just 8 mind you. But damn, Fuuko, against Domon?" Recca commented, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "He couldn't even tell a kick from a punch."

"Hey!" Domon protested, scowling at Recca.

"It's not counted!" Fuuko said as she threw the control stick roughly on the floor in frustration. "I got distracted."

"Not fair! We already waved off three games!" Domon complained, looking incredulously at Fuuko.

"And we'll keep waving them off until I can focus." Fuuko argued back, pressing the start button on the PS2.

She pinned Domon with a menacing look, to which Domon groaned and surrendered as he picked up his control stick.

Recca bit back a laugh at the sight of his big burly friend reduced to a cowering coward under Fuuko's gaze.

She can be very intimidating when she wants to.

He can vouch for that.

When they started playing again, Recca noticed that Fuuko still has that dreamy faraway look on her face.

As far as he knows, Fuuko only gets that look whenever she thinks of a certain ice prince who she's been spending quite some time with.

A mischievous smile slowly appeared on his face.

"Daydreaming about Mikagami again? Careful, Fuuko, you're starting to act like one of his fan girls." He teased, poking the fuming girl.

Domon hooted and laughed while Fuuko blushed at the implication of Recca's words.

"And here I thought you love me, Fuuko. Aren't you supposed to be thinking about me?" Domon whined and pouted jokingly.

A year ago, he would have meant it and perhaps a part of him still meant it. But he knew that Fuuko can only give him her friendship and he's finally coming around to accept it.

"Shut up! It's not like that and don't keep your hopes up, Domon." Fuuko protested, freeing one of her hands and slapping both of guys with the back of her hand.

"Besides, I don't think it's him." She added in almost a whisper.

The two guys exchanged curious looks before turning to the girl.

"Hmm, that's weird. The chance of you having another guy in your life is highly unlikely since I doubt anyone has noticed that you are, in fact, a girl." Recca commented jokingly, to which he received another vicious slap from the purple head girl.

Domon laughed but stopped immediately when Fuuko turned her head to him.

"Anyway, I don't think Mikagami would appreciate that, Fuuko. He has some serious issues with fidelity, you know." Recca continued, slightly moving away from Fuuko's reach.

Fuuko glared at him and then focused her attention back on the game.

"FYI, I'm not with Tokiya." She said, raising her eyebrows for emphasis.

"Oh, but you're in a first name basis now." Domon commented nonchalantly, and then he pretended to look considerate, "Unless you're telling me this so that we can get back together?"

"I see a nice pair of black eyes in your future." Fuuko said through gritted teeth, glaring at Domon. "He's my friend, okay?"

"We're also his friends but he never lets us call him that." Domon pointed out, completely ignoring Fuuko's threat.

Recca nodded in agreement.

"You're a bunch of idiots, that's why."

Recca pretended to be hurt, placing his hands on his chest where his heart is supposed to be. "I take that to heart."

Fuuko snorted but couldn't help a smile.

"So, tell us about this mysterious _other _guy." Recca inquired, leaning eagerly towards Fuuko.

"Why would you want to know? And why should I tell you?" Fuuko asked incredulously.

"Yeah, _why?_" Domon chipped in, sparing Recca a questioning look before leaning towards him and whispering. "_We're supposed to be loyal to Mikagami._"

Recca rolled his eyes and whispered back. "That's why we need information so that we can kick the other guy out of the picture."

"I can very well hear you from here, thank you very much." Fuuko commented dryly with a huff. "In any case, I don't even know who the _other guy_ is, if that makes you feel any better. In fact, I'm not sure if there _is_ another guy. I could have conjured up this person in my mind."

"Well, what does he look like? Maybe we could help figure out if he does exist or not." Recca suggested.

"I didn't get a good look on his face." Fuuko answered, crossing her eyebrows. "Or rather it was not possible to get a good look at all. Everything was just a series of vague images of a ninja suit, dark long hair, a sword, and I could barely remember some crap about destiny."

Recca and Domon exchanged knowing looks but neither said anything.

_Raiha_.

They had met him during the whole incident with Recca's half brother, Kurei.

Aside from the knowledge that Raiha is one of Kurei's trusted companions and a formidable fighter himself, there's not much they know about him.

He's quite a mystery but he had expressed genuine interest and care towards Fuuko in the past.

But since Fuuko has been secretive herself when it comes to her association with Raiha, they're not very sure what had really transpired between them.

Notably, Fuuko had been uncharacteristically moody and snappy after they heard that Kurei and his minions, which include Raiha, had left the town to an unknown destination.

Recca was almost convinced that Raiha had left with more than just Fuuko's friendship.

If it was true, then it _was_ smart for Fuuko not to tell them anything because Recca would have never allowed it.

Raiha's intentions might have been sincere but Recca knew that Raiha's capacity for commitment is close to nothing since he's bound by blood to Kurei.

"Do you have an idea who he is?" Fuuko asked suddenly, breaking into Recca and Domon's musings.

"No." Recca instantly denied.

Fuuko narrowed her eyes at him, obviously not convinced.

"You're a very bad liar, Recca." She commented before turning to Domon, who became unusually fidgety.

But before she could ask him about it, a head with short messy brown hair and striking features suddenly poked at the door of her room.

It's her brother, Ryuu.

"Hey, squirt, are you cooking something? Because something smells like it's burning." He said teasingly.

Fuuko scowled at him as Recca and Domon laughed, quite thankful for the distraction.

"Hey, what makes you think that I'm the one who's cooking when—" Fuuko started to say when she remembered that she had reheated soup for Recca and Domon and left it to check on them and ended up playing PS2.

She gasped loudly and hurriedly went downstairs.

The three guys sweat dropped.

"Did Fuuko forget that her talent for cooking is non existent?" Recca asked.

"It seems so." Domon quietly answered, pressing the stop button on the PS2.

When they got over their initial shock, Ryuu gave Domon and Recca a slight wave before disappearing into his room just across.

The two were left to contemplate.

"Why didn't you tell Fuuko that you know Raiha? Don't you think we should let her know about him?" Domon asked in bewilderment.

Recca thought for a moment before he shook his head.

"We don't even know what Fuuko's relationship was with that guy. How can we be so sure that remembering him will not cause her pain?" He reasoned, sitting up. "We have to know first who he is to Fuuko."

"And how exactly do you propose we do that?" Domon asked in disbelief. "I mean, really, humor me. You know how secretive Fuuko was when it came to Raiha. Who could possibly know anything?"

Recca sighed, "You're right."

Domon's ears perked up.

"Say that again."

Recca scowled, "Don't get used to it."

Domon glared in response.

"Come on. Let's check on Fuuko before she completely burns the house down." Recca said, standing up. "We'll just have to think about this some other time. I doubt Raiha will show up any time soon, anyway."

When they got to the kitchen, they were surprised to find Tokiya helping Fuuko clean the mess she made.

"When did he get here?" Domon whispered in bewilderment.

"Who knows? He has a knack for appearing out of nowhere." Recca whispered back, listening to the comfortable verbal sparring of the two.

He still couldn't grasp the thought that Tokiya is capable of smiling, but it's quite nice to see him like this, unburdened by his sister's death.

Fuuko is good for him.

And somehow Recca knows that Tokiya will treat Fuuko right.

As their friend, he must help to make sure that they're together and happy no matter what.

Raiha could have played a big part in Fuuko's life but now, he's just someone from the past and Recca hopes that he remains in the past so as not to complicate things any further.

Besides, Recca believes that Tokiya will not give up Fuuko so easily.

Not after all that has happened.

From the serious look on Domon's face, it could be assumed that he was thinking the same thing.

He exchanged a meaningful look with Recca and realized that he was, in fact, ready to completely let Fuuko go.

Although he never had her, on the first place, at least now he could move on and just be happy that there is someone who will take care of Fuuko even better than he could.

After settling their thoughts, they finally joined Tokiya and Fuuko.

* * *

**A/N:**

I've been saved yet again from Michan's clutches! Good thing Fuuko's always around to distract him lol.

By the way, Ryuu is an original character of yours truly. He was never mentioned to exist in Flame of Recca. But I wanted Fuuko to have a brother. I can't really explain why but I just have this feeling that it fits right for her to have one.

Well, what do you think, guys? I hope you will leave me a review. It can be very encouraging to read them, you know. It's a boost of energy for us, authors.

Anyway, I would like to make special mention to the following people:

**shenhui, wijachan, loujane14, clotiheart, alf05, yanagi-chan, munlytangel01, malo, sailormars5194, ladylyris, larsha, snowcharms, carmela**

Guys, I couldn't thank you enough for the support and the lovable reviews you gave. Thanks so much.

I will do my best so as not to disappoint you.


	6. Holding On

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.**

**

* * *

**

**Aftermath 6: Holding On**

Fuuko ran a hand through her shortened purple hair as she restlessly sat and cautiously eyed the instrument in front of her.

It's a violin.

She remembered her mother teaching her how to play it when she was just a little kid.

It's one of her fondest memories of her mother before she passed away due to Myocarditis, a heart infection.

After her own accident, she could barely remember anything about her mother.

But time had been good.

It's been a year since Fuuko has recovered from her coma and recollected most of her memories, which include that of her mother. She could now clearly remember her mother telling her that if she can't express her emotions through words, she could just express them through the music she could create with the violin. Indeed it has an inexplicable power to give comfort and ease pain.

But she hasn't tried to play the violin since her mother's death for her sorrow was too great for even the sweet sound of the violin.

Today, though, it is for a different purpose.

It is for a different pain.

It's not for the loss.

It's for a heartbreak.

But for unknown reasons, she couldn't bring herself to play so she stared harder while the violin just sat there on the chair as if staring back mockingly at Fuuko.

She scowled.

"Staring at it won't make it play by itself, Fuuko."

She shifted her emerald eyes to the handsome young lad leaning at the doorway of the music room with a mischievous glint in his icy blue eyes.

"You have to do it yourself."

Fuuko felt a sudden leap in her heart but then she shook it off and glared.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She demanded, crossing her arms. "You're not allowed here."

"Says who?"

"The record book. You're no longer a student of this school." Fuuko answered, narrowing her eyes. "You're breaking the rules."

"I learn from the best." Tokiya replied with an evocative shrug.

Fuuko met his gaze and then slowly smiled.

"How could I forget? You are a good student after all."

A small smile traced Tokiya's lips as he pulled himself from the doorway and walked towards Fuuko.

"So why were you staring at the violin again? You didn't really expect it to talk back to you, are you? Just because you're a monkey doesn't mean you'll be able to understand the non-living's language." He teased, earning another glare from the wind child.

"I supposed you could? You're an iceberg, after all." Fuuko shot back, raising an eyebrow.

Tokiya's lips twitched and then he slowly nodded appreciatively.

"Hmm, already catching up, aren't we?"

"I told you not to underestimate me, Mikagami. I can easily pick up, you know." Fuuko contributed with a smug smile and a nonchalant shrug.

Tokiya snorted.

"Indeed."

He took a seat beside her and took the violin.

"Do you remember what I said when I saw you playing this?" He asked, intently studying the instrument in his hands.

Fuuko thought for a moment and then slowly shook her head.

Tokiya looked at her teasingly and said, "I commented that I didn't know monkeys--"

He wasn't able to finish because Fuuko kicked his shin.

"_As I was saying_," Tokiya said, pinning Fuuko with a warning look while rubbing his bruised shin. "I commented that I didn't know you play the violin."

Fuuko narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well, maybe you never asked."

Tokiya raised an eyebrow and huffed. "How surreal. That's what you said."

Fuuko's eyes widened in curiosity and asked, "Really?"

Tokiya nodded as he gently brushed his fingers on the violin's strings.

Fuuko bit her lower lip in silent contemplation while watching his hand play.

"It was my mother who taught me how to play." Fuuko said suddenly. She traced the form of the violin with her eyes wistfully while unconsciously fidgeted with her school skirt. "I recall one instance, I was 8. I got mad at her because she forced me to stay in the house to learn it while she allowed niichan to play with Recca."

Tokiya snorted in amusement as he imagined a little Fuuko pouting and sulking.

Fuuko chuckled in response, delivering another kick on his shin, but it was gentler this time with no intention of inflicting hurt.

Then she sighed and smiled sadly.

"If only I could turn back the time," She said. "I would gladly learn the violin just to spend more time with her."

Tokiya looked at her in surprise.

In all honesty, aside from knowing that she lives with her dad and older brother, he hardly knows about Fuuko's family. Well, considering how he had carelessly taken for granted their time together before her accident, it wasn't surprising. So he had never really gotten around to ask her about her mother.

Fuuko must've noticed the confusion in Tokiya's face because she faintly smiled and shook her head.

"She died of a heart infection when I was 15." She explained. "Since then I didn't play the violin again, never even dared to get near one. The sight makes me miss her too much that it becomes unbearable."

Tokiya was shocked, to say the least. He never would have thought that Fuuko had also lost someone dear to her as he had. She's always been so full of energy and life that you'd think that she's always problem-free.

"I'm sorry." Tokiya said quietly.

Fuuko shrugged and smiled faintly, "Yeah, I know. Me too."

They were silent for a while.

Tokiya, although he clearly has an idea of how she must feel right now, didn't automatically know what to say or how to give comfort. He just hopes that his presence alone can speak for his concern and support.

Fuuko, being Fuuko, knew that and decided to break the silence herself.

"It's kind of funny when I think about myself back then. If you think I'm a delinquent now, oh, you should have seen me 3 years ago." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

Tokiya raised his eyebrow curiously and encouraged her to continue her story.

"I come home really late and more often than not I come home drunk. I don't attend school at all. In fact, I almost didn't graduate junior high. I was always involved in a fight and I even have a longer list of names I've given black eyes and bruises to than my niichan and Recca combined." Fuuko said with a laugh. Then she shook her head at the thought, "My dad didn't know what to do about me."

Tokiya huffed in disbelief while Fuuko nodded in affirmation with mocked solemnity.

"Wow, I'm glad I didn't know you back then." Tokiya said jokingly to which Fuuko responded by kicking his shin.

"Hey, I changed." Fuuko justified.

"_This_ is your definition of change?" Tokiya asked incredulously, pointing to his bruised shin.

"You deserve it."

Tokiya huffed and pinned her with a challenging look.

"So, what brought the change?"

Fuuko thought for a while and then smiled before answering.

"I remembered that I still have my dad." She said, meeting Tokiya's eyes. "I still have my niichan. And then I have Recca, Domon, Yanagi, Kagerou-san, Ganko, Kaoru, and _you_."

The mocking look on Tokiya's face completely disappeared in an instant as a warm feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Of course I still miss my mom. _Always. _But her death taught me not to take anyone for granted anymore. I learned to love the people who deeply care about me and I realized that before time runs out again, I should cherish what I have and live for the moment. If possible, I don't want to dwell too much on things that don't make me happy."

Tokiya was literally speechless.

Never in his life did he ever hear anything as beautiful in his life until now.

He realized it should've been the lesson he had also learned during the death of his parents and sister.

But instead he lusted for revenge and he was blinded by his arrogance.

He mentally shook his head as he still couldn't believe what took him so long to see it. _To see her_.

"Do you have any idea how wonderful you are?" Tokiya suddenly blurted out to his own surprise but instead of feeling embarrassment, he felt like smiling, which he did.

"I'd pretend I didn't hear that because I don't even know where that came from." Fuuko muttered and crossed her eyebrows in confusion as she fought off a blush. "Took you long enough to notice though."

Tokiya snorted in amusement and then handed the violin to Fuuko.

"I'd really like to hear you play this again."

Fuuko looked at him incredulously, hesitantly taking the violin. "Why?"

"Because you play beautifully. I'm sure your mother would have been very proud." Tokiya said sincerely.

Fuuko smiled in appreciation and then took a deep breath as she slowly placed her chin on the chin rest and cautiously placed the bow on the top of the strings.

After a moment, she placed the violin down and sighed.

"I can't do it."

"What? Why?" Tokiya asked with a glint of worry in his eyes.

Fuuko took a deep breath and gave a small smile.

"I know this will sound very cowardly but I'm just not ready. I'm sorry."

Tokiya shook his head and quietly said, "Don't be, I understand. But you have to tell me when you're going to do it again because I'd like to be there to hear you play."

Fuuko smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that."

They stared at each other in silence for a while and then Tokiya wordlessly stood up and walked towards the piano at the other end of the room.

Fuuko followed his form with her eyes as he sat gracefully at the piano, opened the lid cover, delicately ran his hands on the keys, and then started to play.

It was just a simple and short piece, not as complicated like Mozart's compositions.

Yet it has the desired effect, which is to soothe and comfort.

A smile traced Fuuko's lips as she stood up and walked towards Tokiya.

"I didn't know you play the piano." She commented after he pressed the last key to finish the piece.

"You never asked." He answered slyly.

Fuuko rolled her eyes good-humoredly and then snorted, "Well, it never did cross my mind that icebergs can play instruments."

Tokiya chuckled.

"What?" He demanded when he got a weird look from Fuuko.

She shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing. It's just that I don't exactly remember you ever laughing at all and it's kind of weird to hear it now." Fuuko said, then she immediately added, "But it's nice. I like your laugh."

Tokiya felt his heart leap at her words but on the outside, he looked unaffected.

"You like my laugh?" He inquired, feigning nonchalance while he gently played random pieces so as not to drown their conversation.

Fuuko pretended to reconsider and then nodded with a smile.

"I also like your smile."

Tokiya's hands faltered at the compliment and when Fuuko realized what she just said, she felt her face heat up.

"Really?" Tokiya asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

Fuuko tried to glare at him in spite of her blush but ended up sighing in exasperation instead.

"Yes, you should try smiling more often, in fact, but don't start grinning like a crazed hyena just because I said that."

Now it's Tokiya's turn to scowl, which made Fuuko laugh.

"Just admit it already, _you like me_."

Just after the words came out of his mouth, Tokiya immediately looked away and focused his attention on the piano. He's pretty sure of his feelings for the wind child but after the accident he's quite doubtful of her own. And although he had always wondered along those lines, he had never thought to disclose it to Fuuko. _At least not yet_.

When Fuuko didn't say anything, he hesitantly looked up and she has this weird, unreadable expression on her face, which caused Tokiya to take back his words.

"Forget I said that."

"I already did." Fuuko said right after.

Tokiya looked at her in confusion and asked, "I'm sorry?"

Fuuko felt her heart constrict in pain as she was reminded of the reason why she was there on the first place. She was supposed to play for her heartbreak.

_Or at least for the memory of her heartbreak_.

She dreamt of it the night before and the images are still so fresh in her mind where she stood in front of the boy she cared so much and confessed her desire to be with him. _Only to be denied_.

"I already did." Fuuko repeated.

Tokiya was still confused but before he could say anything, Fuuko spoke again.

"Um, I'll go outside for a bit. I think I'm going to need some fresh air." And without waiting for a response, she turned and ran out of the room.

Fuuko inwardly cursed herself for her cowardness as she ran passed people on the hallway of her school and outside the school gates. She couldn't believe she was still making a big deal out of it when it had happened so long ago. Things have been turning out for the better now between them, why does she have to ruin everything by being emotional about it?

_You're afraid that he's just being nice to you because he's ridden with the guilt of your accident. _A voice inside her head pointed out.

But before she could ponder on it more, she felt someone grab her arm and crushed her against a solid chest.

"No, Fuuko. Not this time." Hot breath brushed against her ear, making her shiver.

"_Michan_." She whispered unconsciously.

The arms around her tightened in response, making her shiver once again.

"What did you call me?" Icy blue eyes seek out her green orbs but she looked away.

"Let me go, Tokiya." She begged, squirming out of his firm hold.

Tokiya shook his head, "_Never again_. Now, what did you call me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Fuuko whispered in almost desperation.

Instead of answering, Tokiya's hold on her loosened and as Fuuko slowly pulled away, she felt her heart sank deeper if possible.

She turned dejectedly with unshed tears burning her eyes but before she could step away, Tokiya spoke.

"I'd have you back."

She didn't face him but Tokiya knew she was listening.

"Only the old Fuuko will call me by that name and if I hear it then I'd know that you're back, _for real_. Then I could apologize for being an insensitive jerk and ask for a second chance to make things right. I want to smile and laugh for you. I want even more to make you smile and laugh."

Tokiya paused and sighed before adding, "I want to be with you, Fuuko. I want to be happy with you. I'd be damned if I ever let you go again without knowing that."

Tears started to fall freely from Fuuko's eyes, which she hastily brushed away with the back of her hand, but she refused to turn around just yet.

Tokiya took that, however, as a sign of rejection but before he left, he said, "Call me still if you decide to ever play the violin again. I would really love to hear you."

Fuuko's eyes widened in response as she finally turned and watched Tokiya's retreating back.

"Wait!" She called out, stopping Tokiya in mid-stride.

And as Tokiya slowly turned to face her, she realized that at a certain point, music can give comfort and ease pain. But nothing beats the mere presence of the one you love.

Before Tokiya had fully faced her, he found himself already wrapped in Fuuko's arms, her face buried on the crook of his neck.

As he secured her in his arms, he heard her whisper.

"**_Michan_**."

* * *

**A/N: **Finally! It is done. You thought Raiha's going to make an appearance huh? Well, if reviews are good I just might make another sequel and we might see Raiha's cute wittle face hint, hint . Guys, thank you so much for the support, especially for the reviews. I know that Tokiya is OOC here but just imagine when you almost lost someone you love. Well, I like the end of the story. I hope you like it too but it's okay if you don't. But please do leave me a review still and tell me what you didn't like about it, okay?

special thanks to**: alfo5, malo, sailormars5194, loujane14, munlytangel01, ladylyris, carmelahere, wija-chan, yanagi-chyan **(I know Fuuko is a bit OOC too hehehe but I read it somewhere that those who suffer from amnesia usually really doesn't act like their selves at first because they're still trying to recall how they respond to different stimuli hope that was enlightening hehehe)**, snowcharms, shenhui, and phinkness**. thanks guys, you're the best!


End file.
